Blue Moon
by nenamona
Summary: Set after 3x02 & Bo and Tamsin's first meeting. What happens when they meet again while Bo is investigating a mysterious case? Read and see! (Please don't hate me, Doccubus-fans :D)
1. Chapter 1

**First story that I ever wrote! Let me know if you liked it or if you thought that it was complete crap, but please be nice :D**

"Aah, great! This place looks even creepier than I expected. Pretty sure I'll be lying dead in a ditch somewhere at the end of the night if you leave me for juuust a splitsecond once we're in there," Kenzi whispered, slightly shuddering.

"Oh come on, Kenz! This was the only place the guy agreed to meet us. Plus ..." Distractedly, Bo's eyes took in the womanly form of a female bartender who stood next to the entrance doors of the club looking very bored while smoking a cigarette "... a little mingling never hurt anyone."

Bo smirked while Kenzi, who immediately knew what had caused the brief pause, rolled her eyes and said "Yeah about that guy... How sure exactly are we that he has something to share that actually makes it worth our while to hang out in this dump?"

"Pretty sure."

"Mhm."

"Whatever. Look, we don't have any real clues when it comes to this case. So if a nice man, who just happens to be of the dark fae kind, wants to help us out a little on that front, I'm not going to say no to that." With that, Bo nudged her lightly, pulled on the door handle of the entrance door and held it open for Kenzi, smiling.

Kenzi shrieked "Hell no! Fae first" and pushed Bo into the club.

The club itself was dark fae _par excellence_. It was pitch-black, the only source of light being the occasional fluorescent tube on the wall, one every 5 metres or so, emitting a dark blue light. Loud dance music was playing, the volume so high that permanent damage to your ears might not be all that unlikely. Bo and Kenzi could physically feel the bass as they made their way through a short tunnel that was filled with dark fae 'playing' with their human 'toys'. Occasionally, some glanced up at them with a very interested look in their eyes.

Bo and Kenzi eventually reached the main dance floor. There were so many people dancing that it felt like hours until they finally reached the bar where each woman slumped down on a bar stool.

"Looks like a slow night" Kenzi remarked and Bo couldn't help but laugh heartily. She loved it when her bestie put her sarcasm on full display. "Let's hope our mystery man shows up soon."

After waiting for 2 hours, both women had kind of given up hope that somebody might still come. Kenzi played absentmindedly with the straw in her empty glass while Bo shot inquiring glances through the room from time to time. Kenzi cleared her throat "As much fun as this whole waiting-shebang is - I'm off to the john. Later, Bobo" and slid off her bar stool moving towards the restrooms. Bo sighed. She had really hoped to get at least some minor useful hints tonight that would help them move forward in their case.

"Looking for our next kill, are we?" Bo heard someone say directly behind her. Swivelling around on her bar stool, she cried out "What the he-" when she realized mid-sentence who had offended her like that - that goddamn Tamsin. Poor Dyson, having to deal with this piece of work every day.

"Nice to see you too, Inspector" Bo said instead - frowning.

"So, got anyone special in mind yet? Or are you just gonna take some random stranger off the street like last time?" Tamsin asked looking motionless at Bo.

"Last time? What last time? Care to tell me what the hell your fucking problem is?" Bo yelled.

"You killing people from my side is my goddamn problem with you. Do you really think that because you're unaligned it's alright to just do as you please?" With that, Tamsin motioned to the bartender who immediately brought 2 shots of tequila over.

For a second or two, Bo couldn't help but eyeball Tamsin. Being a Succubus, Bo could see the energy - sexual energy - that people emanated, and Tamsin had some interesting energy going on there, to say the least. Bo managed to pull herself together before Tamsin could catch her looking at her more closely.

"For the last time, I didn't do that. Please just get that into that brain of yours" Bo hissed furiously "So unless you got some real proof... Fuck you!"

Bo stared at Tamsin, hoping she'd finally get lost. Tamsin, however, cocked one eyebrow and looked straight into Bo's eyes. She pushed one shot towards Bo, raised her own glass and said with a cheeky grin on her face "I'll drink to that, Succubus, I'll drink to that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bo and Kenzi finally gave up on meeting the man who had promised to provide them with information about their case and made their way back through the tunnel. They pushed the exit doors open and stepped out of the dark fae club, only to be greeted with an icy wind that cut right through their coats and made them shiver.

"Back to the club house, then? I think we deserve some serious wine-ing and really really bad but amazing but bad reality tv" Kenzi said, her eyes already sparkling with anticipation.

"Sounds good, Kenz!" Bo said smiling. Not having slept at all the night before, she was already exhausted and looked forward to just kicking back at home.

Since it was a fucking cold night and freezing to death wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility, both women quickly dismissed the idea of walking home and headed for the nearest taxi stand that was about 3 streets away. They didn't get far though because as soon as they had walked 10 feet away from the club doors, they heard someone whispering. "Bo. Bo, I'm here." Someone was standing in a dark alleyway right next to the club. Kenzi immediately freaked and tightened her grip on her purse, ready to hit whoever was hiding there with the collective power of its contents.

A man stepped out of the darkness and Bo immediately recognized him. It was their contact they were supposed to meet tonight. "There you are. Why weren't you in the club?" Bo asked. "We waited for like 2 hours."

"I'm sorry, Bo. Someone followed me and this club has only one exit. It was just too risky. I can't be seen with you. Everyone would instantly know that it was me who told you."

"Told me what exactly?" Bo inquired.

He motioned to them to join him in the alleyway. Bo and Kenzi did as he wanted and stepped closer to him. The man started talking "I know who did it" he eagerly looked at Bo. "The guy who killed that little girl in the woods, he's dark fae. I heard him talking about it in a small bar that is only popular with the worst of the worst" he told them.

"Why were you there, then?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh that doesn't matter, does it? The only thing that matters is that Tr-" he stopped talking as all three of them could hear the rustling of metal on the ground. They turned their heads to look in the direction of the sound.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Bo yelled.

Seconds later something hit her hard on the side of the head which made her fall down to the ground. Kenzi got incredibly scared and gasped "Bo...?". And then she could see them. Three tall men, only-muscle-no-brain she'd call them later on, standing mere inches away from them. How could they not have seen them?

One of them leaned over Bo and Kenzi could see the shining metal of a switchblade knife. The second man grabbed their informant while the third started punching him repeatedly in the face. Kenzi stood right next to them and tried to step in and stop them but was immediately pushed to the wall violently. It took only one strike from the third man to leave her lying on the floor, whimpering. When one of them yelled "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!", the other two started dragging away their informant. It took some time before Kenzi didn't feel the pain as strongly anymore and was able to move again without cursing like a drunk sailor. "Bo, are you alright?" She asked while crawling slowly in the direction where Bo was lying.

As soon as she saw the state Bo was in, tears started rolling down her ice cold cheeks. Her best friend was seriously injured. She could see deep red marks on Bo's temple. From the looks of it, it must have hit her with the speed of light to leave marks like that. Kenzi could also see 4 deep cuts on Bo's throat, parallel to each other. The switchblade knife had apparently cut deep into Bo's artery and she had already lost unhealthy amounts of blood. Kenzi scooted closer and held Bo's head in her hands, hundreds of her tears dropping down on Bo's face.

/

Meanwhile in the club Tamsin had enough of dancing and talking to random strangers who were nowhere near as hot as her. Plus, more often than she'd like to admit she found herself rethinking the banter with a certain succubus a couple of hours ago. Unsatisfied, she decided to call it a night and made her way out of the club.

Annoyed with the temperatures outside, all she wanted to do was to rush home as quickly as possible. She lost her train of thought though as soon as she heard someone crying and whimpering "Wake up! Please wake up" in a dark alleyway.

"Police! What are you doing there?" Oh why did she even bother, she immediately thought to herself. Probably some dispensable human who is drunk as hell and isn't worth her attention anyway.

"Help please! Help!" Kenzi cried.

"Well, that starts off great" Tamsin thought to herself as she walked further into the alleyway and saw a body lying on the ground and another person huddling up to it. Her speed increased as soon as she realized that the body looked alarmingly similar to Bo. She knew the other person as well... Bo's human toy, wasn't it?

"What the hell happened? Is that your idea of a fun night out?" Tamsin asked Kenzi, shocked by the huge puddle of blood around them.

"Some guys...attacked...then...kidnapped...help...Bo" was all Kenzi could manage to stutter while sobbing heavily.

Finally fully realizing the severity of the situation, Tamsin kneeled down next to Bo, checked her eyes, her breathing and the distressing slashes on her neck. Bo was barely conscious.

"She just needs to heal. She'll be fine afterwards. Just healing" Kenzi whispered "What you need to do is..." "Look, I don't need a human to tell me how succubi work" Tamsin interrupted "Now help me get her to my car, I'll take care of her."

Kenzi looked at her suspiciously.

"Like it or not, she needs help. Fast. I'm in a position to help her, you're not. So, get up and carry her with me to my car."

Kenzi reluctantly agreed and helped carry Bo to Tamsin's black Porsche coupe. They put her on the passenger seat, Tamsin slightly frowning as she saw blood stains forming on the fabric of the seat. She ran around the car and got in the driver's seat while Kenzi slammed the door on Bo's side shut. Suddenly, she realized that Tamsin didn't intend to take her along. She tried to open the door again but it was already locked. Kenzi banged on the window but Tamsin just shrugged, smiled and let the engine roar. She drove off into the night while Kenzi fell to her knees again and cried out for someone to help her.

/

Tamsin dragged the groaning Bo slowly into her flat and kicked the door shut with the heel of one of her high boots. They made their way through Tamsin's spacious living room. Tamsin lowered Bo onto the couch and kneeled down to take off both of their shoes. When she looked up, she found Bo biting her lip and staring at her hungrily. Tamsin smiled and straddled Bo. She pushed a strand of hair out of Bo's face, took off her own blouse that was clinging to her and whispered seductively in Bo's left ear "Dinner's ready!". That's all it took - Bo used all of her remaining strength to crash their lips together. Tamsin pinned Bo's hands down behind her and started kissing down her bruised body while taking the rest of their clothes off. Bo shuddered whenever Tamsin's lips touched her skin. Something about her made Bo go crazy and she wanted Tamsin to make her feel like this forever. Tamsin made her way painfully slowly down Bo's marvellous body, kissing and licking every inch she could get to. She kissed Bo's hot center and instantly heard her moan loudly. Tamsin was quite surprised to feel Bo pulling her back up mere minutes later. Bo felt the urge to have her close and kiss her as hard as possible while all the time feeling the weight of Tamsin's entire body on top of hers. She pushed one of her thighs between Tamsin's legs and was turned on by how wet Tamsin already was. Tamsin moaned in Bo's open mouth and let her fingers trail over Bo's body only to let them linger on the hottest spot she could find. Tamsin rubbed and squeezed which made Bo scream out loud in pleasure. Tamsin increased speed and pressure and looked deeply into Bo's lustfilled eyes. Bo responded by rubbing her thigh harder against Tamsin's clit while playing with her firm breasts, almost sending her over the edge.

Just when they climaxed, Bo fed off of Tamsin. Tamsin looked straight into her blue eyes just to see them change colour for a few seconds. A burning red had replaced the soothing blue. Tamsin's interest in Bo increased manifold.

"What the hell?" was all her post-coital mind could muster up. Intrigued, she pushed Bo down on the couch, rolled on top of her and started kissing her again. While Bo wondered why Tamsin hadn't stopped her when she was feeding off her. She let her take as much as she wanted without even flinching. The equivalent of a big Thanksgiving-Dinner... Why hadn't she stopped her?


	3. Chapter 3

Not knowing that everything was fine, Kenzi was still scared as hell that Tamsin might have done something to the badly injured Bo. She needed someone to help her take that bitch down. The first person that came to mind was Dyson who would probably still be at the Dal. Kenzi ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She didn't feel how cold it still was, her mind blocked by thoughts of Bo.

When she ran into the Dal, she almost knocked over a fae who was trying to leave the bar. Once inside, she could see that, thankfully, the whole gang was there. Lauren was sitting at the bar talking to Trick, Dyson and Hale were chatting lively while playing pool together and Vex was settled back into a chair at a table in the back looking weird and staring at a waitress that was seemingly trying to always stay as far away from him as possible. Kenzi ran straight to Dyson.

"Dyson. I need you..." Kenzi blurted out, breathlessly.

"Hey Kenzi. What's up?"

"It's Bo. Your charming bitch of a co-worker kidnapped her. She's hurt. We need to find her."

"Tamsin kidnapped her? Why would she do that? And why is Bo hurt?" Dyson asked.

"It's a long story. Do you know where she lives?"

"I'm sure I can pick up her scent. Take me to the place where you saw her last. Then we'll go from there. Let's go!"

In the meantime, Lauren, Vex and Trick had made their way towards them and looked at them inquiringly. Hale quickly brought them up to speed and together they went to the dark alleyway. It didn't take long for Dyson to pick up Tamsin's scent. Soon they found themselves in front of an old building in a quiet neighbourhood a few blocks away.

/

Meanwhile at Tamsin's flat, both women were now putting their clothes back on. Bo had healed in record time but that hadn't stopped them from having sex multiple times, both pretending not to know that there wasn't a single scratch on Bo anymore.

"I've never ever healed that fast" Bo said gently while she watched Tamsin pulling up the zipper of her tight dark grey pants.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Tamsin smirked, making Bo smile as well.

Tamsin walked over to Bo who was about to put her black blouse on again. "Let me" Tamsin said seductively and started slowly buttoning up Bo's blouse. Bo could feel every spot Tamsin touched tingling, even if she could only feel it through the fabric of her top. Bo's eyes wandered from Tamsin's hands to her face. That magnificent, beautiful face. Bo was trying hard to fight the urge to kiss her again and again and again... when all of a sudden there was a loud bang on the door. Tamsin flinched but composed herself again instantly and walked towards the door. Before she could reach it though, the door flung open and in walked the whole gang, intent on rescuing Bo from Tamsin's dangerous claws.

"BO! Are you alright? I was so incredibly scared" Kenzi stuttered while she ran towards Bo and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. As long as you don't squeeze all the air out of my lungs" she laughed.

Kenzi smiled and wiped away a single tear that had made its way down her cheek.

Tamsin and Dyson nodded to each other while Lauren completely ignored the other blond woman.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about having a big happy family reunion in my living room..." Tamsin said dryly.

Bo couldn't help grinning. She motioned to the others to get going and started walking herself. Before closing the door, Bo shot Tamsin one last glance over her shoulder and saw her staring at her intently, her head cocked to one side. Bo couldn't help thinking how incredibly 'delicious' she looked. It cost her quite an effort to keep on walking and to close the door from the outside.

Once everyone had left, Tamsin pulled her cell phone out of her bag on the table and dialled a number. After it rang multiple times, someone finally picked up. "I need that favour you owe me! How much do you know about succubi?"

/

The couch made a cracking sound as Bo let herself fall onto it. Kenzi came over and held out a glass full of wine that Bo gratefully accepted.

"Soo.. Did the good Detective nurse you back to health, then?" Kenzi asked, making her ridiculous haha-i-know-you-had-sex-face.

"Yeah. Yeah, she did. Thank god, she was around" Bo mumbled.

"Mhm."

"What?" Bo asked.

"Oh, nothing. How does Lauren like your faeing around?"

"She keeps on telling me that she knows I have to feed and that I have to feed on other fae to heal but at the same time she always has this sad look on her face."

"Lover's tiff, eh?" Kenzi asked grinning, using her best Cockney-accent. Bo shot her a warning glance. "Sorry, Bobo. I'm sure everything will sort itself out. Plus, being a greedy greedy succubus isn't really your fault, is it? It's not like you want to have sex with all these people, right? Nature's a bitch, dude, nature's a bitch."

"Yeah. Right" Bo uttered. Her thoughts drifted off. Kenzi kept on talking but she wasn't really listening to her anymore.

"I'm gonna hit the hay" Bo blurted out at one point, interrupting Kenzi mid-sentence. "Night."

With that, Bo jumped off the couch and made her way upstairs.

In her room, she could see Lauren who was already sleeping soundly. Bo tried to be as quiet as possible, took off all her clothes and lay down next to Lauren. She wrapped one arm around her and closed her eyes.

She could feel someone rolling on top of her and opened her eyes. Blond hair fell into Bo's face and she looked into the most stunning pair of eyes and was instantly mesmerized. She was too beautiful to be true. When she leaned down and kissed her passionately, Bo could feel her heart skip a beat. A hot trail of sensual kisses seemed to burn her skin and filled her with more passion than she had ever experienced. Bo couldn't express how much she wanted her. Needed her. So when - after a few painful minutes - she finally reached Bo's hot center and used such impressive technique to make Bo grab her head with one hand to increase contact, Bo felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Overwhelmed with lust and the impending release of tension, she was on the edge of insanity and moaned loudly. It didn't take long before she climaxed and screamed out loud.

All of a sudden, Bo woke up and looked straight into Lauren's face who had apparently been watching her sleep. "I think I know what you dreamt about" Lauren said smiling saucily and kissed her on the cheek. Bo swallowed hard.

Unbeknownst to her, on the other side of town a certain blond Detective was having the exact same dream.

/

Every night she dreamed about Tamsin. She couldn't really explain it. Yes, the sex with her had been amazing and it still struck her as intriguing how fast she had healed when she was with her but... every night? Seriously? What was up with that?

Lost in her thoughts, she made her way down to the kitchen one afternoon. She hadn't quite reached the living room yet when she heard Kenzi talking on the phone. Bo stopped.

"Is your delightful co-worker gonna be there as well?" Brief pause. "Great, D, I think I'll pass on that fun night" Kenzi said sarcastically "You crazy kids enjoy yourselves tonight. Bye!"

Bo couldn't help smirking and started walking down the stairs again.

/

Bo walked into the Dal and scanned the room for a certain blond she was dying to see tonight. It was actually a quite crowded night at the Dal; it looked like they were celebrating some kind of holiday. Then she saw her. Tamsin stood next to Dyson close to the pool table. Both had cues in their hands and were laughing about something. Bo swallowed hard as she saw Tamsin leaning down and effortlessly sending the last ball into a corner. She smiled victoriously. Then Tamsin looked up and Bo's and her eyes met. The rest of the room got blurry instantly and it was as if the entire noise inside the bar was drowned out. It seemed like the whole world had come to a standstill.

From afar, she could see Tamsin saying something to Dyson. He nodded, Tamsin put her pool cue on the table and trodded off in the direction of the restrooms. Bo silently counted to 10, then followed her trying to attract as little attention as possible.

When she entered the ladies' room, she saw Tamsin leaning against the sink. She was facing her and she was biting her lip. "I think we should talk" Tamsin uttered. Bo tried to slow down her racing heart beat and made her way over to Tamsin, one step at a time. All she wanted was to be as close to her as fae-ly possible. "Sure. But first I need your help" Bo said and lifted her finger up to Tamsin's face "Look. Papercut." Bo tried to be as serious as she could. Tamsin smiled her seductive smile and let her eyes wander from Bo's finger straight to her brown eyes "I really can't see anything."

Bo tried to think of a witty response as Tamsin inched closer. But the closer she got, the harder it became to come up with something. Bo moaned gently as Tamsin pushed her backwards into one of the stalls and started kissing her neck. Bo stopped holding back and let her lust take over completely. With red glowing eyes, she reversed their roles and pinned Tamsin violently against the wall. Tamsin moaned as Bo slid her fingers into her pants and made her feel as amazing as in the dreams they both had had - if not more amazing.

/

After Tamsin had left the restroom, Bo waited for a couple of minutes before walking back into the main room of the Dal. Relaxed she made her way over to Dyson and Tamsin who had sat down at a nearby table.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Bo said and glid into one of the vacant chairs. She tried to be casual and avoided looking at Tamsin for too long who seemed to blush a bit.

"Not much. Tamsin just kindly reminded me how she kicked my ass today at boxing" Dyson laughed out loud. He turned around to find Trick and motion for another round. Tamsin used this moment of abstraction to place one hand on Bo's thigh. To Bo, it felt like her whole body was on fire and she could feel her hunger rise again. "What the hell is she doing to me?" Bo thought helplessly while Tamsin wondered how she should get through this night without everyone in the room realizing how much she longed for the beautiful succubus painfully close to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo's shoulder hit the door frame hard as she tried to get into her house. She had been drinking at the Dal with Dyson and Tamsin for the last couple of hours. Whoever invented drinking games deserved to be shot repeatedly.

Bo grabbed her bag and felt her way around for her keys. Of course she had to feel her way through the entire contents of her bag, stupid bag. Just when she had finally found them and tried to pull them out of her bag, she drunkenly lost her balance and crashed into the wall next to her.

"OW!"

Bo frowned and rubbed her aching shoulder. She hoped to God that no one had noticed the loud bang and continued to fumble around with the keys in her left hand. All of a sudden Tamsin entered (or rather re-entered) her thoughts. Bo had really enjoyed tonight with her and Dyson - who would have thought that was possible a few weeks ago? She could see Tamsin's face in front of her and sighed while she kept on trying to stab the lock violently with her key. Attempt #1. Bo squinted. Attempt #2. Bo growled. Attempt #3. "Oh fuck this! Who designed that fucking lock?" Bo cursed and threw her keys disgruntedly to the floor. Soon, however, she realized how badly she needed to lie down and, therefore, needed to get into her house first. She bent down and clumsily picked up her keys when suddenly a strange train of thought took over her intoxicated brain. "Wait. Why did Tamsin and Dyson get along so well all of a sudden? They didn't...? Nooo, they wouldn't. Wouldn't they, though?" Bo tried to push all her thoughts about Tamsin, sex, Tamsin and sex, and especially sex with Tamsin out of her mind. Their night out hadn't really made things easier or helped her figure them out.

Bo got up again and got back to her quest of getting into her own house. She held on to the door frame and concentrated as much as fae-ly possible but after another two failed attempts, thoughts of just curling up on the door step entered her brain. She cursed when she could hear someone walking towards the door, now she would have to act like she wasn't shitfaced as hell.

"Hey! I've been waiting for you" Lauren said with a tiny smile when she saw Bo standing in front of her.

"You got into the house?" Bo asked quietly and absent-mindedly.

"You look a little tipsy", Lauren laughed, took her hand into hers and led her into the living room.

Bo was quite surprised to see that the living room was lit by what looked like a thousand candles. Lauren had also prepared some fancy dishes and flowers in a vase on the table.

"I thought it was time for some romance" Lauren said while she walked over to the record player and put on slow Italian music. As soon as the record started playing, she walked back to Bo and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're home" she whispered in Bo's ear.

"I don't think I've ever felt that guilty in my entire life" Bo thought to herself as she stroked Lauren's hair while they were hugging. "I need to talk to Tamsin."

/

Meanwhile, on the other side of town. Tamsin had also finally gotten home. As soon as she had entered her flat and kicked the door shut behind her, she immediately let her purse fall to the ground and took off her clothes because she couldn't stand the cigarette smell anymore.

Tamsin walked in her underwear to the fridge and was about out to take a big sip of milk out of a carton when she could hear her cell phone ringing. Of course someone had to call now. Tamsin shrugged and raised the carton to her mouth again. Her cellphone didn't stop ringing. So whoever was calling was either stupid or just an asshole. Probably the last one. Tamsin slowly put the carton back into the fridge and walked over to her purse, taking her time and hoping that the caller would eventually give up. She really wasn't in a mood for anyone right now. There was too much on her mind. This whole night had just been one big mindfuck. But then again... The feeling of Bo's hand in hers as soon as Dyson had walked to the bathroom.

"Oh come on, Tamsin, get a grip" she told herself. "Stop acting like a fucking teenager."

Tomorrow she would go out again. What do the cool kids say? The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else? Didn't sound that bad. Didn't sound bad at all.

"This better be important" she said as she picked up the phone. She had seen who was calling her.

"I think I got the information you wanted. About the succubus. We should meet" the caller told her. She hated his pseudo-mysterious act.

"And why exactly can't you tell me on the phone?"

"Well, I'd hate to miss out on that beautiful face of yours. It's been a while" he said and laughed a fake smile. "Usual place. 9pm. Day after tomorrow."

Without waiting for a reply, he hung up.

Tamsin put her phone down and started biting her nails. A habit she thought she had actually given up years ago. Thoughts were racing through her mind. He wouldn't dare calling if he didn't have anything good. He knew she would kick the shit out of him if he played games. 48 hours, then she'd know more. This should prove to be interesting.

/

Bo woke up the next morning and the guilt still pained her. She rolled on her side, tucked her hands under the pillow and let her mind wander. What pained her was not so much the guilt of having cheated on Lauren in the first place, but more so how hard she found it all of a sudden to be monogamous. Shouldn't that come easy when you loved someone? How could she even think about someone else? And how could she think about a certain someone so often?

Lauren had left early in the morning to get to the Ash's compound, so Bo could revel in these disconcerting thoughts undisturbedly. She heard her phone ringing right next to her head, reached for it and picked up without looking who was calling.

"Please tell me it's important" she said to the anonymous caller.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Kenzi?"

"WE HAD A MEETING BOBO. 9am. REMEMBER? OUR CASE? I called you" Kenzi yelled exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't hear it. I swear. Text me the address. I'll be there in a second. Promise."

"Mhm." Kenzi responded and hung up.

Bo cursed, swung her legs out of bed and jumped into the first clothes she could find. Shit, how could she have forgotten that? She really needed this case to distract herself from thoughts about Lauren, monogamy, Tamsin, relationships, Tamsin, love, Tamsin, Tamsin.. Oh, fuck. She grabbed her keys and ran to her car.

When she got to the bar where she was supposed to meet Kenzi an hour ago, she couldn't see her anywhere. Of course. Bo tried calling Kenzi on her cell phone but nobody picked up. Perplexed, she decided to wander into the bar. Kenzi would probably be waiting at the bar, drinking some burning liquor from god-knows-where.

Bo pushed the door open and squinted. Dim light and a lot of cigarette smoke greeted her. Hesitantly, she walked inside only to be stopped after a few steps by one of the tiniest men she had ever seen.

"The succubus?" he asked curiously while bowing down.

"It's Bo" she said dryly.

"As you wish, as you wish. Please follow me. Master is already waiting" he bowed again, turned around and scurried away.

"Master?" Bo wondered quietly.

She followed the tiny creature further inside the bar. Where the hell was Kenzi? She tried calling her again while she tried to make out where the man was leading her, but still no answer. All of a sudden he stopped and Bo bumped right into him. He stumbled and almost did a somersault.

"Welcome, Succubus! I thought we'd never meet" her attention was drawn to a tall and very handsome man, sitting in a big, comfortable chair. He was smiling confidently.

"What is he doing? Playing king in the back of his bar?" Bo wondered silently. "The name's Bo. Who are you?"

"I am Torkha. Please, sit." With that, he snapped his fingers and the tiny creature from before brought another big chair for Bo. She was surprised he could even move that thing. Bo fell into the chair and put her cell phone on the table so she wouldn't miss it if Kenzi finally decided to call her back.

"So, you have information about the missing girl from last week?" Bo inquired.

"I believe I do, yes. You see, I'm quite the connoisseur of dark fae killings. So, I indeed have seen this pattern before."

"Care to tell me who it is?" Bo got more annoyed with him by the second.

"I think some kind of exchange needs to happen, succubus. As nothing is for free as you presumably know" He looked at Bo with a sly smile curling his lips.

"We-"

Bo's cell phone started to ring and interrupted their conversation. She saw Tamsin's name in big letters on the screen. Torkha seemed to be familiar with that name too, because he couldn't help but click his tongue. Bo quickly pushed the decline-button on her cell phone and heard Torkha mumble "We same to have friends in common. How unlikely, yet endearing". Bo looked up at him and saw him examining her thoroughly.

"You know Tamsin?"

"I believe I do, yes. We spent rather amusing decades together. Quite fitting for you too, spending time with a Valkyrie, is it not?" he inquired amusedly.

"A what?"

"A Valkyrie. You really don't seem to know a lot, Succubus." Bo couldn't help but catch his pitiful look. That man really knew how to annoy her. "Well, Fae 101: Valkyries observe important battles and have the rare gift of deciding which soldiers die in battle and which will live. A Valkyrie might even have been present in your battle against the Garuda. Such secret creatures, you never know when they are around. Of every soldier who dies, the Valkyries take a part with them, a percentage of their Chi chosen at their will, so to speak." Bo's mind was racing.

"So that's why I am drawn to her?!" she mumbled.

"You're drawn to her?"

"Like, I long for her. Every fibre of my body wants to be near her. That's just because she's gorged on 1000s of fallen soldiers and their energy?"

"Well, no. No, she should just 'taste' better. That's it."

"Oh."

"You're drawn to her."

"You must have misunderstood something" Bo said and quickly stood up. Time for her to go. She knew she had messed up, said too much, had given Torkha more information than she should have.

"Oh please, Succubus. Relax. I might be the only person to help you in this matter" he yelled as Bo more or less fled.

Bo felt like being in a state of trance, her mind was overflowing with thoughts, the next one more confusing than the one before. Tamsin was a Valkyrie. She was drawn to her. The attraction towards her couldn't solely be explained by simple biological reasons. Once outside the bar, Bo ran towards her old shabby car, jumped inside and pulled out her phone to call Tamsin. She picked up instantly, had apparently been waiting for Bo to call her back. A little smile made its way on Bo's frowned face for mere seconds before she got focused again. "Where are you? ... Yes. ... Behind the Dal, 20 Minutes? ... Alright, see you there!" They needed to talk. Urgently.

Bo let the engine of her car roar and sped off towards her favourite bar.

/

Tamsin was leaning against the brick wall close to the Dal. She had been waiting for a couple of minutes, nervously tapping her foot against the cement floor. Even considering for a moment to flash her police badge at one of the passers-by and demand a cigarette. She would never admit it to another person in this universe as long as she lived but the anticipation of seeing Bo was almost killing her. As soon as Bo would walk around the corner and look at Tamsin with her dark brown eyes and flashing a bright smile, Tamsin's heart would start racing. Tamsin wished she knew how to control all these emotions rushing right through her. She hated not being in control. Bo turned everything upside-down and as much as Tamsin hated feeling like this, it was also the sweetest feeling in the entire universe.

When Bo turned around the corner, both women's faces lit up.

"Hello, there."

"If it isn't my favourite succubus" Tamsin smirked.

The blood seemed to rush to their faces and block every other reasonable thought from even forming. They smiled coyly as they inched closer and finally intertwined their hands.

"So, the thing is..." Bo started but as soon as she looked up at Tamsin she couldn't help herself and crashed her lips onto Tamsin's. They could talk later. What did it matter now, really. The fingers of Bo's free right hand stroked Tamsin's blond hair. She let them wander to her face and caressed Tamsin's silky cheek as their tongues danced around each other. Tamsin's hand brushed the hem of Bo's shirt and started wandering upwards once the fabric was pushed out of the way. Bo let her head fall to the side and moaned as Tamsin kissed and sucked on her neck. All she wanted was to get completely lost in her again. Just one more time. Tamsin's hand had in the meantime reached its destination and massaged Bo's firm breast. Bo was almost losing her mind, what Tamsin's touch did to her was inexplicable. All she could do was hold onto Tamsin. Let her satisfy her. BAAAAAM!

Bo jumped as a door in the alley way right next to them crashed open. Some random guy threw out a trash bag and closed the door again afterwards. Bo tried to catch her breath.

"Did that scare you?" Tamsin asked, slightly amused.

"No. Why? Doors don't scare me."

"Obviously" Tamsin smirked and moved closer to Bo again. "Sooo.. where were we?" she asked with a husky voice and licked ler lips seductively. She raised one finger and stroked Bo's collarbone, intending to let it wander down south.

It took all of Bo's strength to step backwards and say "No! Stop!"

Tamsin frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I want to. Trust me I do. I just can't. Not today."

"No worries. I'll find someone else to play with." Bo could see behind Tamsin's nonchalant front, she was hurt.

"We need to talk, though" Bo heard herself say, not really sure how she could explain everything that been going on to Tamsin.

"Let's save that for another time, shall we?" Tamsin would never admit it but the rejection hurt her. She didn't even remember the last time someone refused having sex with her. Let alone a succubus.

Bo wanted to tell her everything that had happened, wanted to kiss and hug her, wanted to wake up with her the next morning. But all the things Torkha had said were still too confusing to wrap her mind around them. How could she explain them to Tamsin if she didn't fully understand them herself? She had to tell her though, at one point or another. Had to tell her that something bizarre was going on. That the connection they had apparently had more complex reasons than either woman could imagine. But how? One of Bo's biggest problems in this situation, however, was that whenever she looked at Tamsin all she wanted was to lose herself in her, not quite the best starting position for unwrapping confusing fae mysteries.

"Maybe I'd better go" Bo mumbled.

"Yeah, maybe you'd better."

Bo sighed and turned to leave. As she started to walk away, Tamsin sighed and quickly grabbed her hand running her thumb along Bo's hand, which made Bo stop in her tracks again. Tamsin's touch sent shivers down her spine. Every single time. Everytime they were in a room together, all she wanted to do was be as close to Tamsin as possible. In this moment, that feeling once more consumed Bo entirely. She looked into Tamsin's eyes and stepped closer again, her desire to kiss Tamsin apparent. Bo licked her lips and tilted her head, ready to crash her lips onto Tamsin's any second now. Tamsin, however, smiled, let go of Bo's hand and walked past her into the Dal. Having the upper hand always made Tamsin feel better. Bo, however, was more confused than before.

/

When she entered the Dal a couple of minutes later, she saw Dyson and Tamsin leaving together through the back door. Tamsin had one arm around Dyson's shoulders and whispered something in his right ear that made Dyson laugh heavily. They both howled as they left the bar. Bo wondered if her suspicions from the day before could be true. Was there something going on between them too? Was Tamsin toying with both of them? A sudden surge of jealousy rushed through Bo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo watched Tamsin and Dyson leaving together and was completely lost in thought when suddenly someone snapped their fingers right in front of her face. Bo almost jumped out of her skin. She looked up angrily and was ready to scream rather insulting phrases at that idiot who had just done that.

"Kenzi... WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?" Bo yelled.

"Hey there, Bobo. I hope you were thinking about Dr. Hotpants while you were watching D-Man walk away. Are we in a hate-to-see-you-go-but-love-to-watch-you-walk-away -situation again?" Kenzi said and fell down onto the nearest chair.

"What? NO" Bo denied.

"So who then?" Bo looked away quickly and Kenzi suddenly realized whom Bo had undressed with her eyes. "Oh, I think I just threw up in my mouth. The Valky-Bitch?"

"1. Don't call her that and 2. where have you been?" Bo asked. "I went to the bar but Miss Kenzi was nowhere to be seen."

"Yeah let's change the topic before I eat my breakfast backwards" Kenzi shuddered. "Well, I went to the bar but the friendly meat head at the entrance decided he wasn't in the mood for humans, so he accompanied me to a 'human diner' four blocks away. He even changed the side of the street three times. I don't think I would ever find my way back" Kenzi answered sarcastically while Bo grinned from one ear to the other. "I'm gonna hop on over to the Trickster. Want me to bring you something that will make us dance on the table until 6?" Kenzi asked.

"No thanks, Kenz. I'm just gonna head home. It's been a weird day."

"Is that code for I'm-gonna-bang-someone-I-don't-want-you-to-know-ab out?"

"Sadly, no" Bo laughed, kissed Kenzi on the cheek and started to walk away.

"Tricksterrrrrrrrrrrr..." She heard Kenzi scream and grinned when she heard Trick reply quietly "No free liquor tonight - or any other night for that matter".

/

When Bo walked into the house she shared with Kenzi, she was overwhelmed by how quiet it was. Lauren had left town for the day and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. Bo had really gotten used to her being around all the time, to have someone to come home to. She had to smile when she thought about the special going-away-present Lauren had given her.

Seconds later, her smile vanished. There were so many thoughts in her head right now and no one who could distract her from them. "Wow, did that just sound bad" Bo thought to herself and sighed.

Lauren was undoubtedly one of the biggest loves of her life - yet, how can the appearance of one person in Bo's life have such disastrous effects on her relationship with Lauren. Lauren knew that Bo had fed off of Tamsin after her and Kenzi got ambushed after the dark fae club. And undoubtedly, Lauren had a hard time wrapping her mind around that. Even now, when Tamsin walked into the Dal, it sometimes seemed like Lauren froze a bit. The temperature got below zero in these instances anyway.

Bo's mind drifted back to this afternoon. Behind the Dal. How she couldn't resist Tamsin. How jealous she got after she saw her leaving with Dyson - one thing she would never admit to anyone. She needed to go back to Torkha and make him tell her what he knew about the connection between her and Tamsin. Then she could figure things out. And the next time she would meet Tamsin, everything would be back to normal again.

Quickly she pulled out her phone and texted Tamsin. "T. I'm sorry for this afternoon. There are just a lot of things going on right now. I need to think about stuff. Sorry. Bo xx".

Immediately after she hit 'Send', she regretted having texted Tamsin at all. She paced around the living room. She knew she'd be waiting anxiously for a reply. The entire night, if she had to. What the hell was going on with her?

She almost shrieked when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of the pocket of her black leather pants hurriedly and read "No worries, succulent. I think it's best to cool things". That was all. That was all? Bo threw her phone on the couch angrily and trudged up the stairs to her bedroom.

/

The next day, Bo and Kenzi went to the police station to talk to Dyson about their case that they still hadn't solved - and maybe also what he and Tamsin were up to last night. They made their way over to Dyson's desk and Bo couldn't sufficiently hide her disappointment in not seeing Tamsin there as well. Kenzi noticed that immediately and whispered "Missing someone, are we?" in Bo's left ear.

"Shut up!" Bo turned around and looked at Kenzi in a very irritated way. "Hey, Dyson!"

"Ah, my two favourite women." He flashed a wide smile at them that Bo immediately returned.

"And who are your two favourite women, I wonder" Kenzi coughed close to Bo's left shoulder.

Bo turned around again and said to her "Oh shit, I forget the case file in the car. Could you quickly fetch it please?"

Kenzi knew they didn't need the file and grinned "Message received. Loud and clear. I'm off." With that, she saluted and turned around.

Dyson looked a bit confused while Kenzi strutted away cheerily. "What was that all about?" he asked confused.

"Oh nothing really. Buuuuut... Could you do me a big favour and get me access to footage of some surveillance cameras? It would really help with the missing-girl-case we're working on" Bo said.

"Sure. No problem."

"You're a life-saver. Literally" Bo smiled at him and he smiled back. A little too happily, Bo thought. "Soooo..." she started "how was last night? I saw you leaving with Tamsin when I got to the Dal." Dyson's smile became even weirder which made Bo rather uncomfortable.

"It was fun. We went to a bar Tamsin knows. That girl has got good taste."

"How come she isn't at work?"

"I think she's still busy, you know" Dyson smirked while Bo could feel her jealousy rise again.

"Ah yeah? Good for her, I guess" Bo said, trying hard to seem not in the least interested in Tamsin's love life.

"She deserves a high-five for last night, though. She made the bartender quit her shift before it was actually over" Dyson laughed.

Tamsin had pulled a girl? Somehow that bothered Bo more than if she had just gone home with some random dude. Bo started talking to Dyson again about the case they were working on and which camera footage they needed while in the back of her mind the thought of Tamsin being with someone else almost made her go nuts.

/

When Tamsin walked into the precinct hours later, she was trying hard to not make anyone realize that she was at work 4 hours too late. "Just act casual, none of these idiots will notice" she thought and started humming a melody that seemed inconspicuous. Seconds later, she realized how cliché that was, stopped humming and almost laughed at herself.

Tamsin was in a really good mood this morning. Maybe last night hadn't been such a bad idea after all. In the beginning, all she had wanted to do was to get drunk with Dyson and distract herself from all these confusing feelings she started to have. But after reading Bo's text, she had decided to give 'the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else' a try. And oh, how under someone else she got. Damn. The bartender was a nymph. She high-fived herself mentally and made her way to her desk.

"Hey there, wolfboy" she grinned at Dyson.

"Oh, you're here already? She must have been really really bad in bed, then" he winked at her.

"Nymph. Enough said" Tamsin answered drily.

"Wow" was all Dyson could muster up. He had been with one or two nymphs in his lifetime as well - "Oh, the good ole times" he thought to himself quite content. "By the way, Bo was here an hour ago. Seems like she is working the same case as you now" he told Tamsin who looked at him confusedly.

She didn't even know she had a new case.

"The Lieutnant just brought a new file over for you. Urgent, apparently" Dyson further explained "You should meet up with Bo and talk about how her investigation is going. Could speed things up".

And with that, all of Tamsin's hopes of being over her little succu-fling just went down the toilet.

/

Tamsin stood in front of Torkha's bar and took a deep breath. This should be interesting, they hadn't seen each other for centuries. Which was probably good, considering how things had ended, she thought to herself. Crazy motherfucker.

All of a sudden, she heard an all too familiar voice talking on the phone and turned around. What was she doing here?

"Hey, Tamsin" Bo said, the surprise clearly visible on her face."I'll call you right back" Bo said into her phone and hung up.

"Hey there, succubus" Tamsin answered and made a little wave-y gesture with her right hand which she regretted instantly. "Very smooth" she thought to herself sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Bo asked her.

"Ah you know..." Tamsin needed to come up with something quickly. "New case." She mentally face-palmed herself.

"The missing fae girl?"

"Yup. That one."

With that, Tamsin motioned for Bo to go inside the bar first. Worst save ever, she thought to herself.

After they had entered the bar, it took a couple of minutes for their eyes to adjust to the darkness around them.

"Is that a thing? Dark fae bar = no light? Cause it's really starting to annoy me" Bo whispered.

"Well, darkness isn't always bad" Tamsin said cheekily. She had recomposed herself and was back to her sassy ways. She could feel Bo grinning.

"Wow, if you two aren't a very gorgeous couple" Torkha proclaimed sleazily which earned him a warning look from Tamsin. "...of women" he added and nodded in Tamsin's direction with an amused look on his dark face.

"Shall we get down to business?" Tamsin proposed.

"Anything you want" Torkha said and clicked his tongue.

"You said you had some information about the missing fae girl half of the city is by now talking about" Bo said.

Torkha slowly looked away from Tamsin and turned his head to face Bo. "Ah, did I? No, that can't be true. I wouldn't know about cruel things like these, would I?" He answered, the sleazy grin still plastered to his face.

"Meaning someone bought your silence" Tamsin answered drily.

"Oh dear Tamsin, why would you say that? Given our history, you know I would in all instances help if only I could."

"You two have history?" Bo asked intrigued.

"Well, let's not dwell on these dark days from the past" Tamsin answered quickly.

Torkha laughed a fake smile. "Oh Tamsin, still the same old sense of humour. Quite amusing, really."

"Act like you don't know anything any longer and I'll show you how amusing I can be" she answered. Bo was turned on immediately by how badass Tamsin had just become.

"Well, I think our happy little reunion has found a rather quick end. You know your way out." Torkha started to walk away but stopped after a few steps. He turned around again with an evil sparkle in his eyes and said directly at Bo "Oh and by the way - I thought about what you told me. Your constant longing for Tamsin and all that."

Tamsin just stared at them both, her mouth had fallen a bit open.

"You should go see Benyda. She's a sort of oracle. Specializing in analysing how and why people's paths cross and how every connection changes one's own path forever. That could be quite informative, don't you think?" With that, he turned around and walked noisily out of the room.

/

They walked out of the bar and just stood awkwardly on the pavement. Neither woman knew what to do now. Torkha's revelation about his and Bo's last meeting was the elephant in the room.

"I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Lauren right now" Bo said quietly.

"Ah yeah, sure. Sure" Tamsin answered and looked to the ground. "How's.. emm" Tamin stuttered, she had looked back up again and hadn't realized that Bo had stepped closer again and was staring directly into her eyes.

"What?" Bo said in a husky voice.

"How's.. ahem.. that going? You and Lauren?" she asked Bo and looked to the ground again.

"It's.. You know. Good. It's going good. I guess."

"Good."

"Yeah." The awkward pause was killing Bo. "I really..." Bo started.

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's alright. Go" Tamsin interrupted.

Bo stood there, not knowing how to say goodbye to Tamsin. If she hugged her, she would feel Tamsin's body pressed against hers. Not exactly a feeling that would make her run to Lauren. On the other hand, just shaking her hand would probably be too much contact for Bo as well.

Tamsin was overwhelmed with the situation too. She just stood there awkwardly, feeling a bit like an idiot. They both glanced at each other at the same time, not knowing what to do next. Bo's gaze fell to Tamsin's lips. Tamsin tried hard not to recognize that. Bo knew that if she kissed her now, she would never leave to meet Lauren. After some time, Bo used all of her strength to muster up a slight nod and walked away to her car. "For fuck's sake. Get a grip" Tamsin said to herself and sighed while Bo wanted to hit her head with something heavy - "A nod? Really now? Goddamn."

/

Before Bo entered the Dal, she took a deep breath and tried to put all of the thoughts about Tamsin that she had had on the way to the Dal out of her mind. Holy crap, she was about to meet Lauren. Lauren who had been out of town for 48 hours. The longest period of time that they hadn't seen each other since they got together.

Bo took another deep breath and pulled on the handle of the door. She could see Lauren instantly after walking into the Dal. Lauren was sitting on a table in the middle of the room, fidgeting nervously with a golden ring on her finger. She obviously couldn't wait to see Bo again. This - in return - made Bo smile and filled her with a warm feeling inside. She had really missed Lauren.

Bo walked up to her. "Hi, gorgeous" she whispered into Lauren's right ear.

Lauren shrieked and almost fell out of her chair. They both laughed and Bo pulled Lauren up and into one of the longest kissed they had ever shared.

"Maybe I should go away more often" Lauren said cheekily inbetween kisses.

"Don't you dare" Bo said smiling after one last peck on the lips and sat down. "Let's eat, honey."

/

They were in the middle of having dessert, when all of a sudden Bo could feel someone staring at her. Her heart sped up as well and almost skipped a beat. Her body was reacting to someone Bo couldn't even see.

"What the hell is happening to me?" she asked herself silently while trying not to let show what was going on with her.

She played inconspicuously with her chocolate pudding when beneath the surface she was almost freaking out. Never in her entire life had anything like that ever happened to her. Bo had a slight inkling who had just walked into the Dal and was now apparently staring at her having dinner with Lauren. How her body reacted to her freaked Bo out. She tried to wipe her sweaty palms without Lauren noticing.

Then she could see Tamsin's blond head of hair moving through the right side of the room from the corner of her eye. She was carrying a blue bag and a big case-file-folder. Tamsin kept on walking until she was about 10 tables away where she sat down. She wore her long blond hair loose tonight. Bo loved her hair. Loved playing with it when they were...

"Honey?" Lauren's voice startled her.

"Sorry. What were you talking about?"

"I just said that I don't have to be in the lab until 10 tomorrow. Sooooo..." Lauren smiled cheekily at her and intertwined their fingers. Bo smiled a little smile while trying as hard as possible to ignore the fact that over Lauren's right shoulder she could see Tamsin biting her lip while she was reading the case file.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed" Lauren inquired.

"I'm-"

Lauren's cellphone started to ring. "Oh, you have to be kidding me. One second, honey. It's the Ash."

With that, she left the table and Bo was now enjoying full view of Tamsin with her long loose blond hair and a black tanktop that was clinging to her body. Bo swallowed hard as Tamsin looked up and their eyes met. She had to fight the urge to stand up, run over to Tamsin and just make sweet sweet love to her right on the table. Tamsin smiled a tiny seductive smile before she looked down on her folder again.

Bo could feel Lauren's hand on her shoulder and turned around a bit, trying to slow down her heart rate again.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go. One of the Elders got hurt badly. They need me" she told Bo.

"It's alright, babe. Don't worry. At least now I can have your dessert too." She smiled up at Lauren. Lauren laughed a hearty laugh and kissed her goodbye.

Bo sighed and watched her walk away before she turned around again and studied Tamsin from afar.

/

"Since when do you take your work seriously?"

Tamsin could hear Bo ask her. It made her smile inside but she wouldn't give up her cool front just yet. "You seem to have inspired it in me. Helping the people and all." She looked up at Bo and now she couldn't help but grin. "Don't tell anyone" she said and put one finger on her lips.

Bo laughed and drew a cross-my-heart on her chest with her right index finger. The hungry look in Tamsin's eyes while she watched Bo's index finger slide across her chest made her stomach flutter. Tamsin motioned for Bo to sit down.

"Dyson told me you started on the case like a week ago. Wanna fill me in?"

Bo tried to ignore Tamsin's seductive tone of voice and started to tell her about what she and Kenzi had found out in the meantime.

"Maybe we should take a look at the bar again where she was last seen. There have been three other cases of missing girls who frequented that place." Tamsin said while ruffling through the pages in the case file.

"What are we talking about here? Serious surveillance?" Bo asked and grinned at Tamsin.

"Hell yeah, Hotpants. You get to play Detective with me for the night."

Bo tried to hide her excitement while she helped Tamsin gather all the files. She knew she shouldn't be looking forward to this.. But oh, how she was looking forward to this.

/

"How long have we been here?" Bo asked, her boredom highly visible.

"Only 2 hours. Should we play a game to keep you from falling asleep?" Tamsin's questions made them both grin dirtily instantly. Both women were obviously thinking about the same thing.

"Wait! New guy. Take a picture of him" Bo did as she was told and afterwards put the camera with the incredibly expensive lens which they borrowed from one of Kenzi's 'cousins' back on the backseat.

"So.. Dyson told me you had fun with a bartender last night."

"Mhm" Tamsin murmured, refusing to get into details about her conquest from last night.

"How was dinner with Lauren?" she asked in return.

"Alright, alright. I won't ask anymore" Bo said defensively.

She reached for her coffee cup in the cup holder but was startled when Tamsin did the same thing and their hands touched. For a second, neither one of them knew what to do and was waiting for the other person to do something. Bo couldn't help it anymore and grabbed Tamsin's hand and intertwined their fingers. Tamsin thought the heart in her chest would explode any second now. She looked at Bo hungrily and pulled her close to her by the collar of Bo's shirt. Their lips melted together and both women couldn't believe how sweet their reunion felt.

Things soon progressed, car seats were adjusted, clothes were almost ripped off. Bo's skin seemed to be on fire whenever Tamsin touched her. She couldn't believe what was happening but she was tired of holding back any longer. She craved Tamsin. She wanted all of her. Wanted to lose herself in her. Become one with her. Tamsin on the other hand couldn't think anymore. Her head was completely empty, she was only acting on impulse. The only thought distracting her for a second was the realization that their sex seemed to become manyfold better and better every time they were together. Tamsin had never experienced anything like this in her entire life. And God knows she never ever wanted to stop again.

As soon as they climaxed at the same time, Bo fed off of Tamsin. The equivalent of one family's monthly food consumption. Bo still couldn't believe that this was possible without hurting Tamsin. She had to be unbelievably strong herself for being able to give away so much of her own chi. Bo pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She would deal with that later, now the only thing she was able to do was to fall into Tamsin's arms.

Tamsin stroked Bo's hair and kissed her temple. "What are we going to do?" she whispered in Bo's ear, the conversation with Torkha obviously still present in her mind.

"I have no idea. But I can't stay away from you. And I won't stay away from you anymore" Bo said looking straight into Tamsin's eyes.

Bo's revelation made Tamsin feel the butterflies in her stomach. She smiled and kissed Bo softly and slowly before they both fell asleep exhaustedly.


End file.
